Shadow Boy
by Lady Anubis
Summary: Um rei-vampiro tiraniza seu reino, mas uma nova resistência surge para combatê-lo. Em meio a todo esse ódio poderia surgir o amor? AU Crossover Hey!Say!JUMP/Kis-My-Ft2
1. Vestígios do Expurgo

**Título:** Shadow Boy

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis

**Beta:** Yume Vy

**Banda:** Hey!Say!JUMP/ Kis-My-Ft2

**Casais:** TakakixTakamori, entre muitos outros

**Classificação:** + 18

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Ação/ Drama/ Violência/ Lemon/ Sobrenatural

**Status:** Em andamento

**Direitos Autorais: **Infelizmente Hey!Say!JUMP e Kis-My-Ft2 não me pertencem, mas a imagem deles pertence à Johnny's Entertainment. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e foi feita apenas para diversão.

**ooOoo**

Essa fanfic surgiu do **Desafio das Bruxas**, feito entre um grupo de amigas que desejava se animar e voltar a escrever. A sinopse escolhida foi a da minha amiga, filha e amada beta **Yume Vy**. Ela é em sua homenagem e a todas as nossas queridas.

"_Sua existência sombria me chamou a atenção... E eu fui capturado por aquele garoto silencioso, que despertava em mim sentimentos tão contraditórios. Tentei, juro que tentei, lutar e fugir de suas doces garras, mas não havia escapatória... Eu já estava cativo!"_

**ooOoo**

**SHADOW BOY**

**Capítulo 1 - Vestígios do Expurgo.**

O Festival da Primavera talvez seja a única comemoração que mantinham desde que o rei tirânico assumiu o poder há quatorze anos. O povo ainda se reúne diante de uma tradição de mil e quatrocentos anos, mas não há felicidade nos rostos que vivem na cidadela. E apesar de toda a tecnologia presente no ano de 2012, tudo é monitorado e vigiado... Homens e mulheres, sempre com medo, tentam manter a festa que parece tirada de um livro de contos de fadas. Mas ali não existe nenhuma esperança que alguém possa surgir e salvar a todos, apenas o terror de um reinado coberto de sangue.

Essa é uma ocasião especial para o rei, pois raramente sai em público, ainda mais depois da série de atentados que sofreu no início do seu governo. Só que a resistência não esperava a reação que ele teve, prendendo líderes da comunidade e executando-os em praça pública. Inocentes ou culpados, isso pouco importava, eram apenas exemplos do seu poder e do que acontecia com aqueles que o desafiassem. E funcionou, a comunidade se isolou do mundo, permanecendo triste, mas pacífica.

Ryuu é um rei pomposo e exigente, conquistando a coroa após assassinar toda a família real e seus fiéis servidores. O exército o teme tanto quanto a comunidade, obedecendo-o cegamente em suas ações, mas ele sabiamente não deixa vazar sua crueldade na internet ou outros meios de comunicação com o mundo exterior. Vivem numa bolha parada no tempo, onde o rei é todo poderoso. Mas mesmo ele precisa de guarda-costas e estes estão presentes em todos os lugares em que vai. São jovens, bonitos, mas tão terríveis que ninguém se atreveria a atacá-lo. Os dois mais velhos estão com ele desde o início, fiéis como cachorrinhos e mortais como uma cobra, porém o mais jovem Ryuu cria como um filho, preparando-o para ser seu herdeiro e sucessor, ensinando ao garoto como ser um ditador tão tirânico quanto ele.

_"Ah... Se ele só imaginasse a verdade!"_ – Esse pensamento sempre vem à mente do rei e o faz rir da ironia.

No entanto, enquanto caminham entre as barracas iluminadas de jogos, brincadeiras e comidas típicas, olhos jovens acompanham seus movimentos. Os mais velhos podem ter se retraído, mas eles, alimentados pelo ódio e ressentimento, alguns perdendo a família inteira para a crueldade do rei... Preparam-se há muito tempo para esse dia. Ainda são apenas dez adolescentes, mas esperam que, seja qual for o resultado desse ataque, outros se juntarão a eles ao perceber que a resistência não está morta.

O ataque foi muito bem ensaiado, os oito garotos presentes se dividindo em quatro grupos, cercando o rei e seu séquito por todos os lados, apenas aguardando o momento certo. O líder, que ainda não tem sequer vinte e um anos, teme pela segurança dos demais, mas sabe que esse é um risco que precisam correr. Dá o sinal para os outros, que avançam sorrateiramente, sem pressa, pois a precisão é fundamental. Afinal, não basta ter conseguido as armas ilegalmente, é preciso evitar fazer vítimas inocentes, o que apenas atrairia a antipatia do povo, coisa pior do que a derrota. E é com esse pensamento que eles se aproximam, cada vez mais perto, os corações pulando e a respiração presa no peito... O sangue borbulhando com a expectativa de conseguir a vingança.

Os fogos de artifício começam a colorir a escuridão da noite sem lua, o ruído ensurdecedor das explosões dando lugar à beleza da chuva de cores caindo sobre a cidadela. O brandir de uma espada deixando sua bainha alerta o rei e seus guarda-costas, nitidamente sentindo o odor de medo misturado ao ódio, como se entre todas aquelas pessoas que comemoram existisse um perigo real. O reflexo é rápido conforme a lâmina desce sobre sua cabeça, um garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos empunhando-a decidido, surge da multidão como um espectro, capuz negro tentando ocultar seu rosto. Instintivamente Ryuu leva a mão à garganta de seu atacante, desejando matá-lo ali mesmo, esmagando-o como um inseto, mas uma faca lhe corta o braço, fazendo-o recuar. A lâmina curta está nas mãos de outro garoto, pequeno, mas tenaz, que tenta um novo ataque, mas se vê preso pelos braços de Hiromitsu, o mais velho de seus seguidores.

Rapidamente eles ficam cientes de que este não é um ataque solitário, outros seis garotos saem do meio das pessoas da cidade, que já fogem diante dos ruídos de luta. Ryuu percebe que todos os atacantes tem algo em comum, são jovens e resolutos, movidos por uma resistência que apenas a pura raiva produz. Empurra mais um pequeno que cai sobre ele como um gigante, seguido de outros dois mais altos, tão selvagens em seu ataque quanto os primeiros.

Entre os atacantes um se destaca, seus movimentos são frios e certeiros, somente a fidelidade de 'seu filho' o impedindo de chegar ao objetivo. Yuta engalfinha-se com o provável líder do grupo, vislumbrando apenas os olhos repletos de algo que reconhece, o rosto oculto por uma máscara negra de tecido. Apesar da sua força superior, seu garoto é derrubado pelo oponente, que está pronto para desferir um golpe, mas então para. Os orbes de ambos se cruzam como se houvesse... Algo inexplicável.

Taisuke empurra o atacante, libertando o 'príncipe', no mesmo instante em que este corre na direção de um garoto alto e moreno que empunha uma metralhadora armada para desferir quantos tiros fossem necessários para matar a todos. O líder segura a arma, um desentendimento rápido entre eles e o sinal para recuarem. Eles correm para se misturarem às barracas espalhadas pela praça da cidadela, ocultando-se nas sombras, o frio rapaz de máscara negra permanecendo até que o último dos outros deixa o local. Hiromitsu e Taisuke tentam segui-los, enquanto Yuta se posiciona a fim de proteger o rei.

– Eles não vão pegá-los. – Ryuu está nervoso, mas interessado, pois nem no início de seu governo se deparou com um ataque tão feroz e bem arquitetado.

Yuta olha para o rei e pai, pensando em dizer alguma coisa, mas desiste. Observa ao redor, confirmando que não há mais perigo, no entanto, não consegue se manter totalmente em foco, a imagem daqueles olhos assombrando suas lembranças. Ryuu permanece parado, em silêncio e logo seus dois guardas voltam ofegantes, possessos por serem incapazes de capturar oito adolescentes

– Eles são muitos rápidos. – Taisuke diz frustrado.

– Mas... – Hiromitsu abre um sorriso, os caninos salientes sobressaindo por entre seus lábios rubros. – Eu mordi um deles.

**ooOoo**

Cuidadosamente os jovens rebeldes aproximam-se da mansão, usando do refúgio que o jardim vasto localizado nos fundos da casa majestosa representa. Estão cansados de correr, vencidos pelo cansaço e pelo medo... Afinal deram uma cartada decisiva e essa falhou, expondo a existência do novo grupo de resistência.

– Avancem, mas... – Yuya diz aos demais, ainda em uma posição de alerta a fim de evitar surpresas. – Tenham cuidado!

E um a um os garotos se aproximam da porta dos fundos, ocultos pelos arbustos de rododendros que criam uma barreira natural para os olhares curiosos da rua. Assim que o líder se junta a eles, viram a maçaneta devagar, entrando no mais absoluto silêncio.

– Vocês! – Os olhos de Hikaru se voltam na direção deles, surpreso e apreensivo.

– Sim. – O rapaz que tem a responsabilidade do grupo sobre si fala desanimado. – E ainda estamos todos vivos.

– E como foi? – O jovem duque deseja saber se conseguiram seu intento.

– Fugimos com o rabinho entre as pernas... – Yuto, o moreno que carrega a metralhadora, caminha em sua direção, tirando o capuz que lhe oculta o rosto. – E o maldito ainda está vivo.

– E você queria o quê? – Yuya não pode se conter, pois é nítido que aquela crítica é feita a ele. – Que deixasse você matar todos nós só pra satisfazer seu desejo de vingança?

– Mas ele estaria morto! – Não consegue entender a lógica do que ouviu, pois só existe um objetivo em sua cabeça, custe o que custar.

– Ele não morreria assim e você sabe disso. – Pretende encerrar o assunto ali, pois se sente exausto. – E nós teríamos morrido em vão.

– O Taka-chan tem razão. – Yabu, o mais velho e o mais alto, aquele que carrega a katana que devia ter cortado a cabeça do rei, senta-se na primeira cadeira que encontra na cozinha. – Eu falhei, mas ainda estamos vivos para continuar lutando.

– Agora ele sabe da nossa existência! – Yuto se sente mais incomodado com o provável sorrisinho vitorioso do maldito do que com a falha em si. – Da próxima vez eu me incumbo da espada.

– Não haverá uma próxima vez. – Takaki fala categórico, como se fosse uma decisão sem volta.

– O quê? – Hikaru pergunta, expressando a surpresa de todos. – Vamos simplesmente desistir?

– Eu não disse _'desistir'_. – Seu pensamento parece perdido no que viu naqueles olhos tristes do jovem príncipe. – Só precisamos usar mais da inteligência, pois vimos que um ataque direto não funciona.

– Agora é melhor descansarmos. – Daiki tenta mudar o rumo da conversa, pois conhece bem os motivos de todos e essa discussão seria interminável. – Todo mundo bem? Alguém ferido?

Diante da negativa de todos, ele sai da cozinha na direção da escada que leva ao andar de cima, quase arrastando o casaco que tirou. Os demais o seguem, igualmente cansados e frustrados com o resultado dessa noite. Apenas Chinen permanece na cozinha com o irmão, entendendo toda a preocupação dele com os outros.

– Eu deveria ter ido. – Insiste no assunto que os levou a discutir antes da partida de Yuya. – O Morimoto é mais novo que eu e estava lá.

– Contra a minha vontade, pois poderiam descobrir quem ele era e seria o fim. – Takaki não tem muita vontade de voltar a essa conversa. – Você é a única família que me restou e preciso te proteger. Não adianta discutir comigo.

Sai, deixando o irmão mais novo contrariado, mas antes que suba as escadas sente dedos pequenos tocando sua mão. Olha para trás e vê Yamada, algo estranho em seu olhar o deixando em alerta, preocupando-o de imediato, embora não deixe que tal emoção fique expressa em sua face.

– Podemos conversar em particular, Taka-chan? – A voz do mais jovem sai trêmula, o rosto pálido, o aspecto diferente do garoto que conhece.

– Aconteceu alguma... – Então nota sangue escorrendo pelo outro braço de Yama-chan. – Você está ferido?

– Por favor... Não quero que os outros vejam. – Fala apreensivo, enquanto ambos se encaminham para a biblioteca da mansão.

– Mas por que...? – Percebe que a quantidade de sangue não é muita, mas o medo naqueles olhos escuros o assusta.

– Eu... Fui... Mordido. – Sabe muito bem o que isso significa, levando a mão ao ombro. – Não quero que ninguém... Se precisar eu vou embora.

– Não! – Ryosuke é um dos que o acompanham há mais tempo. – Deve haver uma cura e... Vamos encontrá-la. Vou limpar a ferida e fazer um curativo.

– Mas eu... Vou me tornar um deles! – Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. – Como pude deixar aquele miserável me morder?

– Fica calmo. – Coloca a mão sobre o ombro são, querendo dar um consolo ao garoto. – Se começar a chorar os outros vão perceber que há algo errado.

– Ok... – Tenta conter o desespero que se apossa de sua alma, pois Takaki está certo.

Ambos sobem as escadas em silêncio, em passos quase apressados, mas Chinen os alcança, também notando o sangue nas mãos do amigo, aproximando-se assustado, temendo que o ferimento de Yamada seja grave.

– Yama-chan... Você foi ferido? – Procura tocar a mão pequena, mas Ryosuke evita o toque, ainda sem saber se pode contaminar alguém com seu sangue.

– Foi um corte no ombro... Nada demais. – Diz em um tom tão baixo que mais parece um sussurro.

Takaki entra com ele no banheiro e fecha a porta, impedindo que o irmão os acompanhe. Tira do armário as luvas de látex e a caixa de curativos, item imprescindível para eles. Ajuda o garoto a tirar o casaco, percebendo como somente ele impediu que a poderosa mordida fizesse estrago maior. Logo expõe a pele branca, marcada pelos dois furos dos caninos, sangue coagulado nas bordas do ferimento, apesar de um fino fio do líquido vermelho ainda escorrer pelo braço. Limpa com cuidado, percebendo que a coagulação é normal nesses casos, mas aquele sangue vivo denuncia que o atacante não havia apenas mordido, mas o sugara, o que explicava sua palidez extrema.

– Não está tão feio. – Passa uma boa quantidade de antisséptico no local, fazendo o garoto gemer baixo. – Se eu der uns pontinhos... Acho que paro a hemorragia.

Yamada permanece calado, ciente de que o amigo apenas tenta animá-lo, mas que a terrível realidade está clara. Foi mordido por um vampiro e ele lhe transmitiu o vírus. Procura não chorar, mesmo que sinta bastante dor.

– Vou dar os pontos, mas não tenho anestésico. – Isso é difícil de conseguir, muito mais que as armas. – Comece a citar o grupo... Comece por mim.

– Yuya Takaki... Seu pai era o chefe da guarda da antiga família real e se sacrificou pra salvar os filhos. – Sua voz sai trêmula, a dor transparecendo, mas ainda tentando se concentrar na memória que todos eles aprenderam a citar, a fim de evitar que um dia fossem esquecidos. – Yuri Chinen... Seu irmão mais jovem, perdeu a mãe durante o ataque. Uhm... Ai... Arioka Daiki... Veio de longe, seu pai era membro da resistência. Yuto... Nakajima... Kami!... O pai dele era o prefeito da cidadela e morreu como exemplo, suas irmãs são escravas no palácio. Taka-chan... Não posso mais...

– Yamada... Respira fundo e continua. – Para o que faz por alguns instantes, vendo as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto triste do garoto. – Falta pouco.

– Hikaru Yaotome... O duque que nos esconde, seu pai foi o único nobre poupado, mas enlouqueceu na presença do maldito. Ryutaro Morimoto... Esse se arrisca muito... Ajudante de cozinha no palácio, o nosso espião, o avô dele era um líder no campo. – Sua voz quase não sai, embargada pelo desespero que o domina. – Keito... Okamoto... Órfão do expurgo perambulava pelas ruas, vivendo de pequenos roubos.

– Terminei os pontos, vou apenas limpar e fazer o curativo. – Passa a mão sobre a cabeça do amigo, confortando-o, mesmo que não haja muito a dizer. – Continua a citar a memória do grupo.

– Eu... Não... – Sente um nó na garganta, temendo que todos ouçam seu choro, então decide continuar. – Kei Inoo... Sempre viveu nas ruas, nunca conheceu os pais, deseja uma vida melhor. Kota... Yabu... Não conheceu o pai, o maior espadachim do reino, morto pelo maldito antes de se tornar rei.

– Falta um. – Takaki senta-se na privada, a frente dele, segurando-lhe firme as mãos. – Ryosuke Yamada... Mantido no palácio como 'animal de estimação' dos cinco aos sete anos, salvo por criados que se sacrificaram. Valente e destemido, jurou vingar a família morta.

– Taka-chan... – O apelido sai em tom baixo, a dor e o medo aumentando.

– Esqueceu o mais importante! Coragem, Yama-chan. Juro que vou descobrir como impedir isso. – Yuya diz determinado.

– Mas... Se eu me tornar um deles... – Não consegue dizer mais nada.

– Eu mesmo acabo com seu sofrimento... – Fala, mas o peito lhe dói ao pensar nessa possibilidade. – Dou minha palavra de honra.

Yamada assente e Takaki se ergue, beijando a testa do amigo.

– Melhor se deitar e descansar. – Tenta manter o tom calmo em sua voz, mas também está aflito com esse problema. – Amanhã temos que nos comportar como se fossemos inocentes adolescentes movidos apenas por fome e hormônios.

– Só você pra me fazer rir nessas horas. – Sorri para Yuya, lembrando-se de como ele o acolheu e fez sorrir quando fugiu do palácio, se dando conta que não lhe restara nada mais. – Prometo descansar.

Ambos deixam o banheiro, Chinen ainda postado diante da porta à espera de respostas.

– E aí? – O garoto moreno o observa preocupado. – Como você está?

– Dói, mas vai passar. – Yama-chan tenta falar o mínimo possível.

– Agora quero os dois na cama. – Conhece bem Yuri para saber que o garoto não desistiria até saber o que houve, então apela para seu lado protetor. – Chii... Acompanha ele e o ajuda a se trocar pra dormir?

– Claro! – Passa o braço pelas costas de Ryosuke, conduzindo-o até o quarto que dividem na mansão. – Boa noite, Yuya.

– Boa noite... Irmão. – Sente um aperto no peito pela situação de Yamada, mas também por sempre mentir para a pessoa que jurou proteger.

**Continua...**

**ooOoo**

Confesso para vocês, pessoas lindas que eu amo tanto... Odeio escrever essas Notas Finais, pois nunca sei o que dizer, sempre acho que esqueci de agradecer para alguém importante ou que posso ser mal interpretada. Portanto, vou resumir em poucas palavras: OBRIGADA POR ME AJUDAR, APOIAR OU LER ESSA NOVA FIC. Espero que tenham gostado do novo fandom e que continuam lendo.

03 de Maio de 2012

01:00 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Filhote - Inesperada Ligação

**SHADOW BOY**

**Capítulo 02 ****– Filhote ~ Inesperada Ligação.**

– Eu quero matar aqueles pirralhos com minhas próprias mãos! – O rei fala exasperado, tocando o arranhão em seu rosto feito pela ponta da katana do garoto alto. – Não posso aceitar que fui atacado por crianças.

– É a rebeldia da juventude. – Taisuke tenta acalmá-lo, mas logo se cala ao notar o olhar de ódio que lhe é dirigido.

– Majestade... – Hiromitsu tenta ser a voz da frieza, ainda lambendo os lábios sujos de sangue. – A maioria deles mal se lembra do expurgo, eram muito jovens.

– Talvez lembrem até demais... – Yuta parece distraído, mas suas palavras demonstram o quanto está pensando sobre o acontecido. – Havia um desejo de vingança muito forte naqueles olhos.

– E você ficou fascinado pelos olhos do líder, não é? – Kitayama não consegue deixar de ser irônico.

– Ah... Deixe-me em paz! – Tamamori se afasta do grupo, colocando-se na janela, olhar fixo no jardim iluminado, mas seus pensamentos perdidos estão _realmente_ nos orbes escuros que lhe pareceram... Como explicar? Havia uma força e dignidade neles... Mas principalmente, um brilho que o surpreendeu!

Tamamori Yuta ainda não é um vampiro, sendo apenas um portador do vírus. Fará vinte e um anos em pouco tempo e apenas então poderá matar uma vítima e se transformar, aumentando seus poderes. Esta foi uma regra imposta por seu 'pai' e embora não entenda o motivo de tamanha espera, é fiel às decisões do rei, desfrutando de sua proteção e cuidados por tantos anos.

– Parem de brigar! – Ryuu não consegue se tranquilizar, enquanto pensa no que fazer. – Vamos fazer outro expurgo e eles logo...

– Pai... – O jovem de cabelos negros se volta na direção deles. – Não acha que isso vai apenas dar mais aliados para os garotos?

– O que você sugere, Tama-chan? – Pela primeira vez o rei vê seu filho adotivo se manifestar assim e se sente orgulhoso, o que o faz suavizar a voz e a expressão, enquanto presta atenção as palavras de seu filhote.

O rapaz caminha até ele ao ver o sorriso gentil e deliciado, mas percebe que Hiro não fica muito satisfeito, pois sendo o discípulo mais velho do rei, sempre foi seu principal conselheiro. No entanto, Yuta sabe que não precisa temê-lo, pois tem a aprovação de Ryuu, então nada pode ameaçá-lo dentro do reino, nem mesmo seu mais mortal soldado.

– Acho que o melhor é demonstrar que esse ataque nem chegou a perturbá-lo. – Aproxima-se mais do rei. – Assim demonstra força e segurança, não acha?

– Interessante essa sua ideia... – Ryuu pensa nas possibilidades, o olhar perdido no medo que isso poderia causar.

– Podemos... Dar um baile! – Sorri ao ver que consegue influenciar o mestre. – Convidamos as pessoas mais ricas do reino e assim tiramos qualquer apoio que eles possam dar a esses rebeldes.

– Isso! Isso! – Taisuke fica empolgado.

– Podemos fazer uma festa não apenas para os ricos. – Tamamori percebe como suas palavras incomodam Kitayama. – Convidando alguns pobres conhecidos da comunidade, demonstraríamos certa benevolência, fazendo-os se sentir importantes e evitando que ajudem os rebeldes.

– Pode ser um baile de máscaras! – Mil ideias já passam pela cabeça de Taisuke. – Sempre tive vontade de participar de um.

– Deixa de ser criança, Taipi! – O vampiro mais velho se irrita com toda essa empolgação. – Não se produz temor com festas.

– Espere, Hiro... Eles têm razão. – O pensamento de Ryuu voa longe, em como aqueles garotos podem ser um produto do seu expurgo. – Se eu me mostrar tranquilo, os idiotas do reino saberão que não tenho medo desses pirralhos e... Quem sabe não temos alguns penetras na festa?

Diante dessas palavras o rapaz se cala, pois fica claro que seu ponto de vista foi voto vencido.

– Mas assim mesmo... – O rei se aproxima do contrariado discípulo. – Quero que você os encontre, pois... Quero me fartar no sangue deles.

– Sim, mestre. – Faz uma pequena reverência, sabendo que o homem confia demais nele para encontrá-los. – Logo estarão em suas mãos... Dou minha palavra.

– Bem... Não sou bom nessas coisas de festa. – Ryuu sempre foi um soldado, então sabe que não é o indicado para planejar tudo. – Taisuke... Você era um nobre... Deixo os detalhes em suas mãos.

Apesar de ser o mestre deles, o rei não é um vampiro antigo, pois há apenas vinte anos, quando ainda era um soldado, foi mordido em certa noite no campo de guerra. Foi no tempo em que o pequeno reino ainda era aberto para o mundo exterior, sendo um aliado estratégico para as grandes nações que dominavam o mundo e dividiam suas esferas de poder. Aquele homem misterioso lhe prometeu poder e vida eterna... Como resistir a tal proposta? E sua sede de sangue foi tão avassaladora que atacou seu melhor amigo, um companheiro de armas que conhecia desde a infância. E seu mestre? Ele está morto, vítima de sua ânsia gananciosa pelo poder, assim como todos aqueles que se colocaram em seu caminho.

– Majestade... – Taisuke também se curva diante dele. – Farei a melhor festa que este reino já viu.

– Tenho certeza da lealdade de ambos. – Eles se uniram a ele por escolha própria, então não tem dúvidas quanto a sua fidelidade. – Melhor descansarem, pois em breve o sol vai surgir.

O tirano fica ainda alguns minutos pensando no passado, alheio aos jovens que se retiram, mal se lembrando do homem que era antes de se tornar um vampiro. Amara uma linda mulher, pelo que se recorda, vivendo para o exército, mas o poder seduziu-o completamente e não se arrepende disso.

– Mestre... Podemos conversar? – A voz de Hiromitsu soa séria as suas costas, tirando-o da concentração.

– Claro, Kitayama. – Senta-se no batente da janela, assumindo uma postura quase paterna. – É sobre o garoto que mordeu?

– Sim... Nunca mordi alguém que continuasse vivo. – Ele é um vampiro poderoso, impiedoso e voraz. – E senti algo estranho. Como se... Eu o sentisse...

– Sugou o sangue de sua vítima? – Fica interessado, pois sabe muito bem o que Hiromitsu sente.

– Eu queria matá-lo, mas... – Nem gosta de recordar o ataque desastroso para ambos os lados. – Outro garoto me empurrou com força e nos separamos.

– Então você tem um filhote. Hummm... Interessante! – Essa é a única boa notícia dessa noite.

– Filhote?! – Kitayama fica preocupado com essas palavras.

– A transmissão do vírus é feita quando sugamos a vítima, não quando a mordemos. – Ele mesmo sabe pouco sobre _**ser um vampiro**_, mas isso é o básico. – E é criada uma ligação íntima com o nosso 'filhote'. É isso que você está sentindo.

– E como funciona, mestre? – Fica aflito com a possibilidade de o rebelde poder ler seus pensamentos.

– Para cada um funciona de forma diferente. – Nem ele mesmo sabe a extensão total dessa ligação. – Mas conforme o vírus começar a agir, você ficará sabendo. Agora... Descanse antes da alvorada. Amanhã você tem uma tarefa a cumprir.

O jovem concorda e se curva em uma elegante reverência, saindo da sala. A sós, Ryuu pensa nas possibilidades dessa ligação de seu discípulo com um dos membros da resistência, que talvez lhe seja bastante útil afinal.

**ooOoo**

A porta do quarto se abre e os olhos de Takaki tentam se acostumar com a escuridão, identificando os garotos que dormem pesado no último quarto daquele andar da casa. Apenas Hikaru e Yuto dormem em quartos individuais. O primeiro é o duque e dono da mansão, enquanto o mais novo foi criado nessa casa desde os quatro anos, escondido da fúria do rei que matou seus pais e escravizou suas irmãs. Os demais dividem os quartos do segundo andar, mais reservado dos olhos exteriores.

O próprio Yuya divide o quarto com Yabu, o mais velho dos garotos, o único que já completou vinte e um anos. Gosta da companhia dele, pois pode reclamar um pouco das coisas, mas está sempre rindo e contando piadas. A mãe o criou assim, sempre alimentando seus sonhos com relação ao heroísmo do pai. Ao lado do quarto deles fica o partilhado por Yama-chan e Chinen, dois dos mais jovens e que praticamente cresceram juntos, desde quando encontrou o pequeno Ryosuke perambulando pelas ruas sujo e sem rumo. Tempos difíceis aqueles, quando um menino de dez anos precisava ser o benfeitor e provedor de Chii, sob seus cuidados desde a morte do pai.

Okamoto e Inoo dividem o terceiro quarto, vivendo juntos como faziam nas ruas, onde Kei se tornou a família do mais novo, sustentando-o com pequenos furtos e algumas vezes com a prostituição. Isso faz dele um garoto meio maluquinho, sem qualquer reserva com relação a acomodações, comida ou companhia. O que importa é sentir-se seguro. Encontrou-os já adolescentes, oferecendo a proteção que ambos ansiavam, o que fez com que Keito se apegasse à rebelião com todas as suas forças.

Como esse é o quarto quatro, está no lugar certo, aquele em que dormem Morimoto, o mais jovem, e Daiki, o mais misterioso de todos por ter vindo de longe e pouco falar do passado. Apesar do segredo ele assumiu o papel de mãe do grupo... Mesmo que ria toda vez que o chamam assim. Aproxima-se em silêncio, não querendo despertar o pequeno Ryutaro, cansado da empreitada e do trabalho duro que tem no palácio.

– Dai-chan... Acorda... – Chacoalha-o de leve, o gemido de reclamação denotando que desperta devagar. – Preciso da sua ajuda.

– O-o que aconteceu? – Fala ainda lutando contra a exaustão.

– O Yama-chan... Foi ferido no ataque... – Sabe que pode confiar o segredo do garoto a Arioka, mas não tem esse direito após ter prometido silêncio.

– Ahm?! – Senta na cama de um pulo, já calçando os chinelos. – Por que ele não me disse?

– Não sei dizer... Eu já cuidei do ferimento antes dele deitar. – Não consegue pensar em nenhuma boa desculpa para dar. – Agora o Chii veio me avisar que ele está com febre.

– Vamos lá. – O rapaz pequeno caminha resoluto pelo corredor.

Daiki sente-se responsável pelos demais, mesmo que só tenha dezenove anos, compensando sua baixa estatura com uma resignação e coragem fora do comum. Ele não teme os vampiros que comandam agora o reino, sendo aquele que mais entende da doença que pode ser considerada uma dádiva ou uma maldição. Ele, Chinen e Yamada são os menores, não chegando a ter um metro e setenta centímetros de altura, mas são os mais dedicados.

Abre a porta devagar para não alarmar o pequeno Yuri, irmão de Takaki, mas logo o vê sentado ao lado da cama do amigo, segurando forte sua mão. Entra apressado, seguido de Yuya, aflito ao ver a palidez de Yamada e como ele sua em profusão.

– Como ele está, Chii? – Takaki pergunta nervoso, temendo que isso seja apenas o início do pior.

– Ele está queimando! – Fala rápido, o normal de quando está ansioso demais. – Acordei com os delírios dele... Chamava a mãe... Acho que ele nem se lembra dela...

– Ajudem-me a tirar o pijama dele, precisamos refrescá-lo. – Os três o sentam na cama e o despem, deixando apenas com a boxer branca, descoberto, mas assim mesmo ele parece suar demais. – Taka-chan... Traz uma bacia com água fria e um pano... Por favor.

Rapidamente o líder sai em busca do que lhe foi pedido, voltando com presteza, aflito com o estado do amigo. Daiki umedece o pano e começa a esfregar devagar a pele estranhamente fria para alguém com febre, preocupado demais com aquele de quem mais se aproximou desde que entrou para o grupo. Naquele tempo Ryosuke era um menino arisco de dez anos, que temia a aproximação de todos, não confiando em ninguém. Quando aprendeu a recitar a memória do grupo conseguiu entendê-lo melhor, conquistando devagar sua confiança.

– Chinen... Vai até a caixa de remédios e... – Pensa bem no que pedir. – Me traz um antitérmico e um copo de água.

– Pode deixar, Dai-chan. – Levanta de um pulo e sai correndo.

– Takaki... Ele foi mordido, não é? – Conhece muito bem os sintomas do início da doença e Yamada têm todos eles.

– Não posso dizer. – Mas nem precisa, pois seu rosto fala exatamente o que Arioka quer saber.

– Isso é... – Sua expressão se fecha. – Ninguém mais deve saber que ele é um portador.

– Portador?! – Yuya só sabe o básico sobre a doença.

– Quando alguém é infectado pelo vírus se torna um portador. – Sabe muito bem do que está falando. – Mas para se tornar efetivamente um vampiro é preciso sugar alguém até a morte.

– E como você sabe disso? – Yuya o observa, principalmente como Arioka evita seus olhos.

– Sei muita coisa sobre vampiros... Já te falei isso. – Continua a passar o pano delicadamente pela pele de Yamada, descendo do rosto para o pescoço. – Eles não são vampiros, não tem os poderes deles, mas... São super-humanos com uma tremenda sede.

– Eles não têm os mesmos poderes... Então o príncipe é um portador? – A menção do rapaz faz Takaki lembrar imediatamente daqueles olhos que pareciam inocentes demais para alguém que já matou. – Ele foi ágil o suficiente para me impedir, mas eu consegui derrubá-lo.

Yuya ainda não sabe explicar a razão de ter segurado a própria mão quando podia ter exterminado o príncipe, eliminando um dos obstáculos para chegar até o rei. Ele era jovem e lindo, mas vampiros têm uma incrível capacidade de sedução, mas... Havia algo... Sentiu que não podia matá-lo. E... O jovem moreno era diferente daqueles vampiros.

– Eles podem ficar uma vida inteira sem se transformar... – Continua sua tarefa, chegando ao tórax, sentindo que a expressão do garoto parece se tranquilizar. – Na verdade existem poucos, pois a maioria dos vampiros encara suas vítimas como um simples alimento e estas não sobrevivem.

– Então ou o vampiro quis poupar sua vítima para ter um discípulo fiel ou... – Torce para que o rapaz que poupou se enquadre nessa primeira opção. – Pediram para servi-lo.

– Mais ou menos isso... Ou foram interrompidos. – Abre um sorriso malvado ao pensar no que fez. – Como eu fiz com o maldito que mordeu o Yama-chan.

Sente-se culpado por não ter chegado antes, mas sua função era atacar o rei caso Yabu falhasse. Viu quando o vampiro menor segurou Ryosuke, mas nem imaginou que o estivesse mordendo naquele momento, apenas o empurrou para que Yamada pudesse fugir.

– Eles têm uma incrível capacidade de cura... – Pelo menos isso pode ajudar o garoto a superar essa febre. – Minha avó era uma curandeira e... Tratou de muitos portadores.

– Como assim tratou? – Takaki o puxa pelo ombro, fazendo-o encará-lo. – Então há uma cura?

– É complicado... – Mas com a entrada de Chinen ambos se calam.

– Aqui está. – Entrega o copo e o remédio nas mãos de Arioka e senta na beirada da cama. – Nossa! A mão dele está muito fria agora.

– Sinal que a febre cedeu. – Takaki sabe muito bem que esse não é um bom indício. – Não é Dai-chan?

– Claro que sim. – Entende a intenção de Yuya, ninguém deve saber. – Mas assim mesmo vou ficar aqui caso ela volte.

– Não quer descansar e eu fico com ele? – Afinal Chinen não saiu para o ataque, então pela lógica está menos cansado.

– Melhor eu ficar. – Nem imagina como Ryosuke estará quando acordar, então puxa a poltrona colocada no canto do quarto e a posiciona ao lado da cama. – Vocês dois podem deitar.

Mesmo que ambos estejam contrariados, pois preferiam ficar cuidando do amigo, obedecem 'a mãe' do grupo como bons meninos e vão para a cama. Daiki se acomoda, observando protetoramente o garoto que agora parece sentir frio, mas deve evitar que se cubra ou a febre pode voltar. Pensa em tudo que Yama-chan já passou na vida e como gostaria de poupá-lo de mais isso, mas... Curá-lo depende de fatores quase impossíveis de alcançar. Toca o rosto dele, querendo demais que tivesse chegado depressa.

– Me perdoa. – Muda o garoto de posição, colocando-o de bruços, vendo que sem a febre o ferimento no ombro o incomoda. – Descansa que tudo só vai ficar mais difícil daqui pra frente.

Tenta se manter acordado, mas logo adormece, as pernas pequenas se encolhendo, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e se acomodando no encosto macio.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos de Hiro percorrem as formas estranhas que as primeiras luzes do amanhecer produzem no teto, pensando em como o sol é a única coisa de que realmente sente falta de sua vida antes de se tornar o que é. Não havia ninguém importante, ninguém que se importasse... Foi a melhor escolha para dar algum sentido a sua vida. E realmente gosta do poder que ser um vampiro lhe proporciona. Fecha totalmente a persiana hermética assim que a claridade começa a aumentar, afastando-se daquele que admira, mas que é mortal para os de sua espécie.

Sentindo-se um tolo por pensar em sua vida em um momento desses, Kitayama dirige seu pensamento para a conversa que tivera com o rei. Aquilo de ter um filhote foi altamente inesperado, analisando como é um vampiro ignorante dos mistérios que essa doença carrega. Transformou-se há quinze anos do jovem órfão que se juntou ao exército por pura falta de opção, na criatura eternamente jovem e sedutora que tenta dormir nesse quarto luxuoso... Assim mesmo pouco sabe sobre 'ser um vampiro'.

E o que realmente sente sobre ter alguém que vai 'nascer' dele, de seus poderes e da sua doença? Nada sabe sobre ser o mestre de alguém e em que isso implica. Acredita que seja como a relação simbiótica entre eles e Ryuu, mas ele e Taisuke foram transformados logo em seguida, mordendo a primeira pessoa desavisada que cruzou o seu caminho. Então deve ser uma relação diferente. Talvez... Seja como a ligação que o rei tem com Tamamori. Ele parece sentir-se atraído pela inocência quase infantil do garoto, apesar dele estar começando a se achar 'o príncipe' de verdade, mas... Há um algo mais que não sabe definir, mesmo que o mestre tenha escolhido manter sua relação como a de pai e filho.

Fica curioso com a pessoa que é 'seu filhote', pois nada pode ver do rosto encoberto pelo capuz negro, apenas ouviu seu gemido de dor ao mordê-lo com toda a força, sugando o sangue delicioso, mais como reflexo, pois só desejava vê-lo morto. Fora o acaso e aquele outro garoto que lhe trouxeram de bandeja uma cria... E agora se sente estranho. É como se o sentisse, como se pudesse ouvir sua respiração dentro de sua cabeça, um calor febril subindo até sua face. Algo no garoto lhe era familiar, como se já o conhecesse, mesmo que nem sequer o tenha visto realmente. Concentra-se nas sensações que sente virem 'dele' e assim seu corpo amolece, entorpecido pelo sono devastador que acomete os vampiros com o nascer do astro-rei.

Então o vampiro caminha entre as árvores da floresta negra que circunda a cidadela, as copas das árvores formando uma cobertura tão densa que não consegue enxergar o sol que já se ergue sobre o reino. Não entende o que faz ali, quando deveria estar na segurança de seu quarto. Jamais fora sonâmbulo ou coisa parecida, confusão e dúvida dominando sua mente. Mas segue, sem nem saber para onde vai, apenas sendo guiado por uma força irresistível que o puxa, o ritmo acelerado do coração de seu filhote apertando-lhe o peito, que parece que vai explodir.

– _Onde eu..._ – Mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa se dá conta de que está dentro de uma casa, subindo longas escadas, a respiração pesada do garoto ecoando dentro se sua cabeça, seus ouvidos tendo a percepção que ele geme... Aquele gemido manhoso e indefeso de quando enfrentamos um pesadelo.

Para diante de uma porta, nada que identifique o local, apenas a madeira escura, mas sabe que sua cria está do outro lado, atraindo-o para si, tão sedutoramente como ele sempre fez com suas vítimas. E aquele garoto é sua criação, não o contrário. Assim mesmo não consegue resistir ao chamado mudo do sangue quente que clama sua presença.

"_Basta eu abrir essa porta e irei ver o meu filhote..."_ – Morde os lábios, visivelmente ansioso. Segura a maçaneta ainda em dúvida e entra.

Kitayama sabe que há outros garotos adormecidos naquele quarto, seu filhote não está sozinho, mas é invadido pelo perfume da pele do garoto, misturada a um calor... Sente-se atraído por ele, apenas seus sentidos de vampiro conseguindo captar o aroma sedutor da cria ainda embrião.

Caminha com facilidade pelo ambiente escuro e seus olhos recaem sobre ele deitado de bruços sobre a cama, descoberto, vestido apenas com uma boxer branca e passa a língua pelos lábios, recordando-se do sabor do sangue quente. Observa em silêncio o corpo jovem, com certeza não tendo mais de dezoito anos, o bumbum redondinho acompanhando a sinuosa linha das costas de musculatura firme e pele macia.

– _Não é que você tem um belo corpo, menininho!_ – Fala em tom de brincadeira, mas sente ainda mais atração, desejando ardentemente ver-lhe o rosto, aproximando-se ainda mais da cama. – _Meu filhote..._

Engole em seco ao perceber que o rapaz sentado adormecido ao lado do leito se move, como se o tivesse ouvido ou... Pressentido. Mas como isso seria possível? Nunca fora notado por ninguém além do objeto de seu desejo de sangue. Resolve ser mais cauteloso, tocando de leve as pernas nuas, a pele clara arrepiando-se, o odor de prazer tornando-se quase irresistível.

O corpo bonito e febril se remexe e Yamada ofega baixinho, manhoso, segurando com força nos lençóis. Sente como se algo o invadisse, inundando-o com uma sensação de satisfação que o faz suspirar e apertar as pernas, 'prendendo' de leve a ponta dos dedos de Kitayama.

– Hummmm... – Um gemido baixo escapa de seus lábios, enquanto Ryosuke vira o rosto para o lado, suas bochechas coradas pelo misto de sensações que invadem seu corpo.

"_Então... Você me sente..."_ – Isso lhe causa uma confusão momentânea, pois já se imaginava em um sonho, mas... – _"Como ele poderia sentir meu toque se fosse apenas... Um sonho?"_

A posição o deixa a vista de Hiromitsu e seu corpo vibra perante a proximidade daquele que cravou suas presas em seu pescoço. Imagens desconexas desse acontecimento lhe invadem a mente em meio aos sonhos, deixando-o ofegante ao mesmo tempo em que anseia inconscientemente mais daquele toque gentil que o arrepia.

A visão do rosto juvenil, tão delicado como se fosse esculpido por malditos anjos, faz Hiromitsu suspirar. A boca de lábios tenros e tentadores, os cílios grandes pousados sobre a pele clara e suave, os cabelos castanhos úmidos colados à testa e ao pescoço... Sinal da febre intensa que se apossara daquele corpo que reage contra o inevitável.

"_Se entregue e não sofrerá tanto." _– Com cuidado o incentiva a se virar na cama, ansiando por vê-lo por inteiro, mas ainda com uma estranha certeza que já o conhece.

Aquela voz ecoando em sua mente já o arrepia, fazendo-o suspirar mais uma vez e molhar os lábios. O toque suave o incita e Yamada se move, virando-se na cama e deitando de modo confortável, com a barriga para cima, expondo-se aos olhos de seu criador, respirando mais forte com o passar dos segundos.

– _Uhmmm..._ – O vampiro não pode conter o seu fascínio ao vislumbrar o tórax e o abdômen bem feitos, a musculatura definida sem exageros. – _Por Nosferatus! Ele é lindo!_

Mais uma vez o rapaz sentado ao lado da cama parece reagir a sua voz, levando a mão à boca, temendo ser descoberto e quebrar a ligação quase erótica que parece ter se estabelecido entre eles. Começa então a cheirar a pele perfumada, excitando-se com o frescor de juventude que ela exala, aquilo que vai desaparecer quando ele se tornar efetivamente um vampiro. Eles não têm um aroma ou calor, são sensuais e sedutores, mas não por despertarem os sentidos, apenas o desejo, por sangue ou sexo, ou ambos ao mesmo tempo.

– Humm... Hiro... – Ele sussurra esse nome sem nem mesmo o conhecer, mas a imagem do vampiro que o atacou está vívida em suas lembranças, tomando-lhe a mente de assalto.

A febre, apesar de ainda intensa, parece ceder um pouco, enquanto a vontade de vê-lo e senti-lo se intensifica. Algo em seu interior vibra e além da dor no ombro há uma força incomum, bem como um desejo que mexe com cada célula de seu corpo, atiçando sua libido e hormônios.

O nariz de faro apurado e os lábios úmidos vão percorrendo a pele do garoto desde a ponta do pé, seguindo pelas pernas, deliciando-se com cada fragrância, cada nota suave, apesar de distorcido levemente pelo cheiro do antisséptico usado no curativo, mas nada que comprometa aquela delícia.

Yamada sente o roçar delicado em sua pele, que no começo lhe causa cócegas, mas depois vai arrepiando sua pele, traçando um caminho quente que acende o desejo em seu corpo... Um desejo que se manifesta rapidamente, enrijecendo-o dentro da boxer branca.

– Uhmmm... Mmmm... – Gemidinhos manhosos deixam os lábios rosados, cheios de sensualidade, tesão e ainda assim mesclados a uma inocência quase infantil.

Hiro chega finalmente à virilha e roça na boxer branca, sentindo o efeito de sua presença sobre aquele corpo gostoso. Demora-se um tempo por ali, aproveitando cada instante, cada odor, deliciando-se com aquela inocência adolescente, sabendo no íntimo que seu filhote nunca esteve com alguém.

"_Ele é só meu e... Ninguém vai roubá-lo de mim..." _– Um olhar maldoso recai sobre o bonito rapaz ao lado da cama. – _"JAMAIS!"_

O corpo bonito se arqueia com o roçar em sua virilha, excitando-se mais ao mesmo tempo em que sua respiração se torna mais pesada, não por causa da febre que diminui a cada segundo, mas por causa da excitação avassaladora que o domina por completo, fazendo-o se remexer, como se procurasse por mais contato.

O excitado visitante continua seu caminho ascendente, passando pelo umbigo, mordendo os lábios para segurar a vontade de mordê-lo. Percorre o tórax tentador, circulando com a ponta do nariz os mamilos que logo se eriçam e segue sua jornada de luxúria pelo pescoço belo, sempre o tocando apenas de leve a fim de não acordá-lo.

– Ahh... Ahm... – Yamada afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, contorcendo-se de leve mais uma vez, ansiando desesperadamente pelo toque daquele que o seduz.

– _S__inta__-me__, meu filhote._ – Finalmente chega aos lábios, desejando mais do que tudo tomá-los de forma ardente. – _Você me pertence._

– Humm... Por favor... – Pede ainda imerso no sono.

Seus olhos se abrem nublados, sua mente desprendida da realidade. Naquele momento ele está ligado ao seu criador e responde ao chamado dele... E por isso está ali, fitando o rosto perfeito, tão sensual e belo! Ergue uma mão, tentando tocá-lo, corado de prazer e desejo... Que só aumenta com a proximidade do vampiro.

Ao ver os brilhantes olhos escuros se abrirem, revelando ainda mais daquela criatura, Hiromitsu então tem a certeza que seus orbes já se cruzaram antes, mesmo que não consiga recordar, apenas sentindo algo que reconhece. A mão pequena aproximando-se lhe traz uma ansiedade do toque que já se tornou rara em sua vida vampiresca e com isso fica o mais parado possível, apenas esperando pelo roçar dos dedos delicados.

Os orbes escuros demonstram fascínio. Yamada lambe os lábios, tocando o ser da noite que está tão próximo dele, mas sente apenas algo frio, que o arrepia todo, porém ainda assim a sensação lhe é tão excitante que geme, mordendo a boca que se avermelha de leve por causa da pressão dos dentes.

Ryosuke desliza os dedos devagar pelo rosto gélido, sentindo aquela ligação aumentar... Bem como a sensação de que ele não o deixaria nunca! Pousa a mão por completo no rosto do vampiro e quando tenta mover o outro braço, acaba franzindo o cenho, gemendo pela dor.

– Dói... – Ronrona, fazendo um biquinho enquanto o fita tal qual uma criança carente, que anseia por carinho, calor e devoção.

– _Se entrega e não vai doer mais._ – Aproxima os lábios dos dele, aquele contato deixando-o ainda mais teso do que já está. – _É uma delíci..._

Mas antes que possa concretizar o seu desejo, completando as palavras que descrevem o sabor que espera sentir naqueles lábios, sente que alguém o substitui, tomando a boca tenra antes dele.

– O quê?! – Afasta-se depressa, encostando-se à porta, fuzilando o intrometido de pura raiva. – Quem se atreveu...?

De imediato, a primeira coisa que Yamada sente é confusão e um pouco de dor. A ligação entre ele e seu criador vai se dissolvendo com o passar dos segundos, sendo substituída pelo aroma quente que vem de outra pessoa... O cheiro é familiar e o envolve por completo, fazendo-o se entregar àquele ato sem reserva, pois os braços que o envolvem lhe trazem conforto.

– Humm... – Ele geme dentro da boca quente, despertando aos poucos, correspondendo avidamente àquele beijo.

– _**Não!**_ – O elo se quebra, puxando Hiro abruptamente de volta, os olhos do vampiro se abrindo e vendo que está no seu quarto, ainda confuso e ligado àquilo tudo que sentiu.

Os olhos enevoados perdem-se nos desenhos formados pela luz que entra pela pequena fresta da persiana, denunciando que o sol nasce firme e forte. Tenta compreender o que realmente aconteceu com ele, se tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho sugestionado pelas palavras do rei ou se... De alguma forma há uma ligação telepática tão forte com sua cria que esteve ali de verdade, incorpóreo, mas tão presente que o outro garoto sentiu sua presença.

Senta na cama, coberto de suor, apesar de seu corpo não emitir calor. Aquilo só pode ser uma reação direta ao nervosismo que sentiu diante de uma visão tão linda e inocente! Um pouco mais baixo que ele, que jamais foi temido por seu tamanho, mas que compensa sempre em ferocidade no ataque. A pele tenra da adolescência, os cabelos sedosos colados de forma linda no rosto de traços finos e doces.

– E ele é MEU. – Abre um sorriso mordaz, pensando seriamente nas possibilidades de ter aquela bela criatura a seu lado... Como o Rei tem Tamamori. – Eu sei que conheço aqueles olhos... Mas de onde?

E pensando na tentadora boca que quase beijou, se dá conta que o vínculo fora quebrado por um desgraçado que o beijou... Antes dele, do mestre! Exatamente por ter ficado excitado pelo fato do menino ser inexperiente de todo, veio a criatura ignóbil e cortou aquela atração com seus lábios intrometidos.

– Maldito rebelde! Como ele se atreveu a tocar no que me pertence? – Há um ódio real em seus olhos, que de escuros se tornam vermelhos. – Vou te matar com requintes de crueldade! Quem sabe... Divertir-me cortando suas mãozinhas e lábios por terem tocado o meu bebê gostosinho e te deixar me ver tomar posse do meu filhote.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Coments... XDD

24 de Novembro de 2011

**Lady Anúbis**


End file.
